Crazychick08-Gaskarths Friendship
Cash (CC/Ash) is the friendship between users Crazychick08 and Gaskarths Trivia *Both love Quinn, Tina, Kurt, Marley, and Unique from Glee *Quinn "Queen" Fabray is their mutual queen *Both like Studio Ghibli movies *Neither celebrate 4/20 *Both celebrate Easter with candy *The two started talking during Wiki Prom 2014 *CC span Ash to Dave when he arrived. *Ash ships Caren *Both ship Drianca, Camaya, Sellie, Janny, Jiberty, Jatie, Beckdam, Parcy, Eclare, Fimogen, Zaya and Semma (although CC doesn't consider Zaya or Semma to be an OTP) *Both ship Samcedes, Finchel, and Ryley. *Their motto is "Fuck diamonds, candy is this girl's best friend". *Both ship Bade, Puckentine, Cabbie, Candre (in that they think it'd be cute), Creddie, Tandre, one sided Cade (on Cat's part) and Tribbie on Victorious, iCarly, and Sam & Cat *They both cannot with Bori, Seddie, and Bat *The two enjoy giving each other advice on matters like homework or writing advice. *Both are members of the Zaya Club *Both think Cade is similar to Brittana - friendship wise at least *The two talk on Skype *CC likes to tease Ash about drinking Starbucks (or, as CC not-so-lovingly calls it, Starsludge). *Both have family from Dublin and want to go to New York at some point in the future. *Neither can stand babies. *Both ship Ginarry and Ronmione *Both prefer Harry Potter marathons to the beach. *Ash thought CC's squeamishness relating to Shameless was cute. *Both love the movie Sky High *CC is mentioned on Ash's user page as someone she likes to fangirl over anime with (along with Lizzy, GEGI, Karen, and Ari). *Both love Magenta and Warren from Sky High *Both ship Zace *CC sometimes sends Ash running commentaries of movies. *Both love the song A Thousand Years by Christina Perri, especially for OTPs. *Both ship Aleheather, Gwent, Scourtney, Duncney, Gwourtney, and Jightning from Total Drama. They both shipped Gwuncun at one point, but CC has since stopped. *CC encourages Ash to watch Star Wars and has tried to explain the movies to her before. *They consider themselves "Creddie twins". *Neither appreciate comparisons between Seddie and Bade and making one is a pretty good way to launch them into rant mode. *Both consider Seddie to be domestic abuse. *Both adore Cade's friendship. *CC often goes to Ash when she needs to vent about or ask advice for her headcanon process or story ideas *CC introduced Ash to the song Lucky by Jason Mraz (which both of them now associate with Bade) *Neither ship Jandre, but both agree that the song "Jessie's Girl" is perfect for the situation. *Both tend to agree about Victorious characterization and ideas. *Both watched the first three TD seasons, skipped the fourth, and liked the fifth *TD was their lives when they were younger *Both love Zuko *CC got Ash to ship Jightning. *Both agree Jightning and Bade would be fairly similar, in that they're constantly fighting. *Both love Trina Vega and wanted her to be happy. *Both used to watch Sagwa as children *Ash has called CC the proud and supportive big sister of the wiki, which prompted CC to go on an inner journey to rediscover her inner HBIC. *Both ship Maiko and Zutara. *Both ship Sugar and Joe from Glee (although CC prefers Quoe and Sugartie). *CC enjoys forcing Ash to have fangirl feels, such as in the case of Zace or Tribbie. *Both like Avril Lavigne, but Ash loves her more. *Ash loves CC's writing. *They both think Cat had a crush on Jade. *They both enjoy poetry. *Both enjoy reading terrible fanfiction, especially smut. *Both found similarities between Bade and Sanya (much to CC's displeasure) *Both wanted to see more about Beck and Jade's home lives *Both think Trina and Jade have things in common. *Jori is their BrOTP (well....they would be if Jori were bros. XD) *Ash enjoys forcing CC to have feelsplosions, usually related to Bade or Drianca. CC gets back at her by forcing Ash to help her through them. *Both headcanon Jade as having rough "old friends". *CC has written Ash a Drianca essay *Both like Green Day *They share a favourite Sukka scene: When Sokka made a sand statue of Suki *Both are ex Tokka shippers. *Ash is going to be one of CC's bridesmaids at her and Lauren's wedding. Their ships *Sam/Mercedes (Samcedes) (Glee) *Gwen/Bridgette (Gwidgette) (Total Drama) *Jade/Tori (Jori) (Victorious) *Sokka/Suki (Sukka) (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Samcedes-sam-and-mercedes-31377725-433-284.jpg Gwidgette.jpg|Gwidgette Victorious-306-tori-jades-play-date-take-a-hint-music-clip.jpg| Sukkadownload.jpg|Sukka Shippers *Ari *Karen *Yazzy *Kieran Category:Ships Category:Friendships Category:Ships involving Crazychick08 Category:Female-Female Ships Category:Ships involving Gaskarths